ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GWC Alpha
Alpha is a pay-per-view from the Global Wrestling Coalition. It was the debut pay-per-view for the company and is the first pay-per-view of the year. 2007 The official theme song was "All That's Left" by Thrice. *'Miguel Sanchez' def. BA Monk to win the GWC World Championship **Sanchez pinned Monk after The Sinner's Fly. *'David Alastair' def Red Solomon © for the GWC United States Championship **Alastair won by pinfall. *'Thunder' def. Skyler Striker **Thunder pinned Striker after a third Thunder and Lightning. *'Alaric Griffon' def. Phoenix Chambers in a No-Holds Barred Match to become the #1 contender for the GWC United States Championship *Pillage def. Eric Kennedy and Ryder in a triple threat match. **Pillage pinned Ryder. *'Jamal Carter' def. G-Money, T-Money, and Cool Dad (Mike Sullivan) in a Steel Cage Submission Match. **Carter made T-Money submit to an armbar. *'Dark Matches': **'Reckless Jack' def. Jester Juggalo and JT Stone in a triple threat match. ***Reckless Jack pinned Jester Juggalo after Reckless Killing. **Danny Taylor v. Stephen Grace to a no contest. ***Reckless Jack attacked both wrestlers on their entrance. 2008 The official theme song is "Fake It" by Seether. *'Kevin Hardaway' def. Joe Ragnal in a FUN House Match to retain the GWC World Championship. **Hardaway pinned Ragnal after a dragon suplex from the ring apron to an outside table. *'Reckless Jack' def. Lance Ryan to become the final NWA World Heavyweight Champion. **Jack knocked out Ryan after a combination of Kawada kicks and a gullotine choke. *'Dark Crusade Match' **Battle Royal - Random McRally eliminated Christian Striker last to become the new GWC Television Champion **Lighttubes Match - Sammie Rene pinned Nick Sadiztik to retain the GWC United States Championship. **Ultimate X - David Alastair and Christian Striker retrieved the case at the same time, therefore a match will be decided between the two on the next Assault. *'The Lost Souls (Danny Vice and Michael "Thunder" Knight)' def. Dark Royalty (Chrysta and The Emperor) and Murder Inc. (Anthony Clark and Xavier Hudson) in a No Escape Steel Cage Match to win the GWC Tag Team Championship **Thunder pinned The Emperor after both Thunder and Vice hit him with The Smark. *'The Burning Blood of Ravens Perdition (Ricky Stevens and Ash Darkstone)' def. Xavier Cross and Drake Kencedro **Stevens pinned Kencedro after both Stevens and Darkstone hit the Deep Crow. *'Man Made Gods (Creeping Death and Torture)' def. The Order of Chaos (Davey Ortega and Milo Holland) **Creeping Death pinned Ortega after he hit For Whom The Bell Tolls. **After the match, The Order of Chaos attacked both Creeping Death and Torture and revealed their "Higher Power" as Nikki Venus. *'Zak Warner' def. Synthy Eris, Phantom, Jonny Nova and The Virus in a GWC Underground Championship Preliminary Match **Warner pinned Synthy Eris and received a berth in the Championship match at Instant Classic. **The four losers will not participate in the Elimination Chase. *'Dark Matches:' **Spike Kane and "Bukkake Man" def. DJ and Jables **Mark Evil def. Triple X **Nail def. Craig Christ